


Pilot With Me

by PokeChan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a hand on Fai’s shoulder he called out, “I’ve seen enough. He’s my co-pilot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilot With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I heard you wanted a PR/TRC crossover? Well, here you go. It's really short, sorry.

As the blonde moved forward Kurogane eyed him up properly for the first time since arriving at the Shatterdome. If Yuuko was allowing him to go toe-to-toe with Kurogane there must have been more to him than what met the eye at first glance.

Fai was thin, lanky, and seemed to be boneless with the way he moved half the time, always looking relaxed and at ease. It was all a lie, though. While he was thin, he was anything but fragile. He was subtly muscled, hidden by his posture most of the time. There was no lie to the fluidity of his movements, though. Kurogane could tell the ease he moved through life with would translate into his fighting and prepared for it.

They faced each other, practice poles held at the ready. With a bow from each of them they began to circle, feet light, eyes sharp, minds and bodies at the ready. Kurogane made the first strike, direct to Fai’s head. He stopped just short of bashing his skull. Fai hadn’t flinched in the slightest and their eyes had never broken contact. He withdrew his pole, careful to keep his face impassive. 

The second he had resumed his starting position Fai made a swing, movements swift as could be, stopping at Kurogane’s neck with the lightest of taps and an even lighter touch of a smile on his lips. It was time to begin.

They traded blows, never more than three before one of them over took the other, their feet moved in harmony as they circled and ducked around each other. After an additional two points each Kurogane decided to take it up a notch. As he shifted his posture Fai followed suit.

It was exhilarating, freeing in a way he’d never felt before, not even with his father in Suwa Ginryuu. the thought sent a pang of guilt through him, but he let it pass. He’d never forget or replace his father, not truly, but Fai - this smiling, laughing, idiot - he could be the missing half of Kurogane he’d never thought to look for. He pinned Fai to the practice mat and wished beyond anything that in less than a minute Fai would be able to return the favor and prove Kurogane’s growing suspicions right.

Fai righted himself after the point was called by Yuuko.

One blow.

Second blow.

Third blow, dip, pole behind Kurogane’s knee.

Fai was on top of him, smiling down, his eyes brighter than Kurogane had seen them in the several days he’d been there. The Ranger felt a grin pull at his own expression, knew his eyes were burning with victory as he stood and turned to face Yuuko. With a hand on Fai’s shoulder he called to the woman, “I’ve seen enough. He’s my co-pilot.”

—-

"What do you mean no!?" Kurogane was following Yuuko down one of the corridors, his temper burning as the woman’s heels clicked calmly along. "He’s the strongest candidate by far, no one else will be able to hold a match to him!"

"I said no, Kurogane," Yuuko’s cool voice replied. "You’ll report to the hanger, suited up, and meet your new co-pilot without further argument, am I clear?" As Kurogane prepared to continue his argument she turned around and faced him. "Or, I can ship you back to that sorry little hole in the wall I found you in and let you continue building a useless, frantic barrier until a Kaiju decides to tear it down on top of you and that whole city."

Without another word she turned back around and strode off back to his room. He’d have Fai as his co-pilot, there was no other way this plan would work, but he’d have to make it happen another way.

Fai was standing outside of his room when he arrived. Even though he was smiling Kurogane could see the light that had been in his eyes while they’d tested each other was gone, and the shadows that’d been there before had returned, darker now that Kurogane had something to contrast them to. Something about that had Kurogane’s temper flaring.

"Thanks, for today," Fai said, pushing off from where he’d been leaning on Kurogane’s door. 

"For what?"

Fai pulled his smile wider, only highlighting how much it didn’t reach his eyes. “For sticking up for me, but what Yuuko-san says goes.”

Kurogane moved closer, blocking Fai from walking away, not that he wouldn’t have been able to easily hop the small hand rail and escape if he wanted to. Fai was standing on the bottom step, making them almost even with each other in height. Their eyes locked and Kurogane took another step closer. “Why don’t you stand up for yourself? You want to be a pilot, I saw that much in the ring. You don’t have to obey her.”

Fai’s smile turned sad and he looked down. “It’s not about obedience, Kuro-sama,” there was another one of those damned nicknames. “It’s about respect, and I respect her wishes to keep me out of a Jaeger. She has her reasons.”

Kurogane scoffed, causing Fai to look back up at him. “Yeah, that witch always does.”

"Name calling’s not nice, Kuro-pon." Some of the light had returned to Fai’s eyes as Kurogane scowled at him.

"What do you call that then?"

Laughing Fai lifted himself up on the tips of his toes so they were eye to eye. “Playful.”

Before Kurogane could say anything else Fai lifted himself over the side rail and slipped into his room, pausing only for a moment to steal one last glance at Kurogane before securing the door behind himself. 

"I’ll get you into that Jaeger, idiot. Just you wait," Kurogane called to the closed door. "Just you wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to expand, or write a different crossover where Fai and Yuui are in the place of the Becket brothers. Not sure. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
